


away from the sun

by contradictings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Betrayal, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inarizaki, Itachiyama, Karasuno, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Protective Siblings, Sad Ending, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contradictings/pseuds/contradictings
Summary: A drug deal gone bad sends Sakusa Kiyoomi on his royal way to the Black Jackals for some upgraded protection. He is unfortunately partnered with the Bad Dye Job Jerk.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Original Male Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 4





	away from the sun

Not yet corpses  
Still, we rot.

Every gunshot was punctuated by a bucket of black, sticky tar being poured over Atsumu’s soul. He could feel it dripping and swirling its way through his veins, tainting him forever. The knowledge that another life was just tossed away by his own hands was sickening. For every shot fired, for every bullet ripped through the air, a piece of Atsumu’s soul withered away into ash. His soul was nothing more than a small, shriveled-up waste, scorched by hellfire and doused in guilt and consequence. And the worst part about it was that Miya Atsumu had a dead and wilted heart to match.  
He tucked his gun back into his waistband, something Samu had always told him not to do (but he really didn’t mind the risk), and pulled out his phone to call Meian. His eyes scanned the scene in front of him and he resisted the urge to vomit. The two clean bullet holes seemed to blink up at him from the concrete. He shuddered, the weight of the last hour hanging like a storm cloud above him as he walked back to his car and hastily pulled himself into the driver’s seat, ready to leave. As soon as the call connected and he could hear Meian breathe on the other side, Atsumu switched on his smile.  
“Hey, kumich! Job’s do- “  
“Don’t ever call me “kumich” again, Atsumu.”  
Atsumu chuckled breathily, “Ya got it kumich. Anyways, the job’s done. Any chance I can crash or ya got some more tidying up fer me to do?” He shut his eyes tightly, praying that whoever reigned up above would just let him go home. He was tired and his bones ached, and he just wanted to collapse into bed after a warm bowl of noodles.  
“Yeah, yeah kid. You can head home. Maybe if you and Aku weren’t so young and in love, you wouldn’t be so tired, eh?”  
Atsumu flinched at the mention of his boyfriend and tried to quickly squash the wave of panic rising in his chest while Meian chuckled on the other end of the line.  
“Yer right kumich. See ya tomorrow morn, bright and early?”  
“As always. Goodnight Miya. Seriously, get some rest. The gang’s worried.” Atsumu sighed. “Ya got it.”  
The call disconnected and, in the silence, Atsumu’s smile instantly dropped off of his face. The chill of phantom hands crawling over his skin had already begun and he was miles away from that apartment. The warm bowl of noodles no longer seemed as inviting but it’s not like Atsumu had any other options. Not anymore. He revved the engine and pulled away from the scene, not even chancing a glance back at the two dead bodies laid out side by side. This was his final moment of calm before the storm.

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm... hello. i don't really know what to say here but hope you enjoyed this little prologue. updates will be a bit infrequent sorry !! anyways hope you enjoyed :))) also i need someone to beta this so if you want to dm me on twitter @akutugawaa i have 0 followers lmao maybe You can be my very first one


End file.
